1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a container including a lid which can be opened and closed automatically.
2. Description of the Related Art
Taiwan Pat. No. M317423 shows a trash can including an automatic opening lid. The lid is adapted to be automatically opened by a driving device. The driving device includes a driving member, a transmission assembly including a first transmission member engaged with the driving member and a second transmission member engaged with the first transmission member. The lid includes a first edge hinged to the driving device and a second edge which is a free end and is opposite to the first edge. The second transmission member is mounted in proximity to the first edge and connects the lid to the driving device. Thus, the driving device is adapted to open the lid as the driving member drives the first transmission member and the first transmission member drives the second transmission member Like a conventional trash can with an automatic opening lid, the first edge of the lid and the second transmission member define a first distance, and the second edge of the lid and the second transmission member define a second distance that is much greater than the first distance. Thus, forces, i.e. weight of the lid, acting against the driving device has a longer leverage distance, and the driving device is subject to a high load in order to open the lid, and elements of the driving device are liable to be damaged after all repeated use.
The present invention is, therefore, intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.